Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the stories of Dexter, boy genius, in his everyday life of science persuing continous experimentation in his secret laboratory behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. That is untill her sister DeeDee appears to wreck any advance he has made. Dexter has a rival in Mandark, another genius that might surpase his intelect but out of jealousy, can't manage to succed more than Dexter does. In FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory includes 4 characters, as well as Genius Grove an area in which Dexter's house exists right in front of Mandark's House which has been converted into an Infected Zone. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls about three little girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's experiments with sugar, spice and everything nice was sabotaged by Mojo Jojo and while the monkey was also mutated by the exposure to Chemical X the girls vowed their existence to defend the city of Townsville from evil creatures. Later a series call Powerpuff Girls Z was released in Japan, which was a more magical girl genre based spin on the series. The appearance of the girls is similar to that of the Anime. In FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls are now 15 years old and the series includes 10 characters: the heroines, the professor, the Mayor and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based off of the show including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano and is the the inspiration for Morbucks Towers. There is also a fountain in Townsville Park that has a statue of Mrs.Bellum. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non sequiturs; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, Ed, Edd n Eddy include 6 characters, apart from the titular 3 the Kanker sisters (May, Lee and Marie) appear. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is also one of the first destinations. Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around the exploits of Courage, a small, fuchsia dog who, despite his name, is afraid of the most mundane things. His fears are normally justified, however, as Eustace, Muriel, and Courage are constantly attacked by (or running into) various monsters, aliens, villains, curses, experiments, natural disasters, and other forms of peril that Courage must face. In FusionFall, Courage the Cowardly Dog includes the titular character, who can be found in Nowhere in the past. Also two groups from his show can be located in various parts of the Wilds, underground and Downtown, the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens from Outer Space Samurai Jack Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis Aku reins supreme. Being an all evil entity, Aku submerges the world into missery and darkness, and only Jack by means of returning to the past can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerfull opponent in Aku's most powerful minion Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack includes 3 characters: Jack, the Scotsman and Demongo. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force Grim into being their best friend for all eternity, which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome man named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on to the bear, Boskov. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes 4 characters, the 3 titulars as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures. Endsville is featured as an area. Nuclear Plant,Eternal Meadows,and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5), the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four, and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes 8 characters, Sector V team as well as archnemesis Father, Candy pirate Stickybeard, and soggy villain Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to explore in both the Future and the Past. Megas XLR Megas XLR sets the world of the future in an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidentally, said gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With best friend Jamie and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. In FusionFall, Megas XLR includes only Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a plataform structure inside. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which any creature that a child imagines can become real. However, when they come of age they are forced to mature and abandon them so that other children that can't imagine one of their own can adopt them from Madame Foster's Home. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day he won't be put up for adoption. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes 8 characters: Bloo, Mac, friendly inhabitants of the house Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, caretaker Frankie, house administrator Mr. Herriman, and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend, Cheese. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands, but it is destroyed in the Future. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In Fusion Fall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. In the past there is an area named Orchid Bay. Also there's a statue in the Forgotten Falls that has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. This is suspected to be a Te Xuan Ze. Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who aquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and aquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only 10. During his summer vacation with grandfather Max and cousin Gwen he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax with the help of his granfather's old organization "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, 5 years after the end of the original series, when his Omnitrix has "recalibrated", unlocking 10 more aliens at the cost of his old ones, his cousin can use magic/alien powers with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes 7 charcters: the future versions of Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin, Vilgax, magician Hex and Tetrax, an alien of the Petrosapien specie. Recently, there has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano in the first expansion pack. The winning alien is Alien X, who is a Celestialsapien. With other representations in FusionFall Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo follows the character of the same name during his failed attempts of going out with beautifull girls. His image of macho makes nothing else than repulsing the possible relationships since he lives with his mother Bunny, is constantly annoyed by his neighbor Suzy and hangs most of the time with Carl at Pop's Moon. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo inspires Bravo Beach as well as having his image in some walls and advertisements. There are also some items related to the series. There was also a Johnny Bravo nano in the closed beta. He may be added soon in the next expansion. Cow and Chicken / I.M. Weasel Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. Their show contains a mini seiries called "I.M. Weasel." The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing cow and chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken". Additionally, there are two items named I.R. Baboon Shorts and Super Cow Tee. Time Squad Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head is found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It is a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry as it may help repair the time machine. In fact, when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes. There is also an item called Time Squad Pants. Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazillian spidermonkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a pygmy albino rhino named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right so they were scraped from the game. My Gym Partner's a Monkey Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Class of 3000 Marquee Row is a playable area in FusionFall. Chowder Many items like Chowder's Hat are obtainable in this game. In some signs like in Goat's Junk Yard it shows Mung Daal. There's also a Schnitzel Tee. Also there are Truffles hats , glasses, and are possibly putting a Chowder nano in the next expansion. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack There is a K'nuckles Tee and a New Flapjack bubblehead from the Spring Fling Event and will possibly put a flapjack nano in the next expansion. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost. There are a number of items related to the show including the Popobawa Pal backpack for participating in the open beta. Also the new Fiskerton and Zak Saturday Bubbleheads. No current representation Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy